Secret Notes and Scarlet Writing
by Wildwind-Wildstar
Summary: what happens when Miley is forced to leave Lilly behind? she thought she could only care for lilly. That is until she starts getting love letters. will things get better for Miley or will her secret admirer make things worse? PLZ! R&R!
1. Chapter 1 suprise break up

I walked up and knocked on Lilly's door with flowers hidden behind my back. I waited a few moments for her to come and answer the door because it was our two year anniversary.

When she didn't come to the door I walked right into her house. I saw that she was watching TV on her couch. I walked over and sat beside her. She didn't say anything to me.

"Lilly? Are you mad at?" I asked her curious as to why she hadn't said anything to me. There was silence.

"You do know what today is don't you?" She looked over at me and her eyes were red.

"You didn't get the email did you?" she said.

"No. what email are you talking about?" even though by everything that has happened already I had gotten the jest of it.

"My mom made me break up with you. She said if I didn't then she would send me out of the state for school. Or worse she would send me to boot camp." I could feel the tears flowing down my cheeks as she said every word. I was broken inside.

"Well can't you just tell your mom that we broke up and date me secretly?" "Miles I would love to do that and I really wish I could but she also said that I can't even be your friend anymore." I wanted to collapse at that moment.

"Why not? this is ridiculous." I went to hug her, but she backed away.

"Miley don't make this harder than it has to be, please." She begged.

"So I can't even have a hug before I can't see you any more or even talk to?" I hadn't realized that I had been yelling until I saw her eyes get huge. Then she got a hurt and mad look on her face as she yelled back at me.

"Miley get out of my house! never come back! And never speak to me again!" I turned toward the door that I just noticed wasn't shut and ran out, my sobbing was the only noise I heard and the tears were the only things I saw as I ran blindly.

Then suddenly pain coursed through my whole body. I didn't know what had happened I felt the pain and then I completely blacked out.

The next thing I know I am awake in a hospital bed. With IV needles in my arm and a throbbing pain that was every where on my body. I looked around and saw my dad sitting at the side of my bed, of course Jackson wasn't there. Now that I think of I didn't even know why I was in here. I looked over at my dad as he ran his fingers across the frame of my face.

"Daddy, what happened, why am I here?" I tried to sit up but I had to lay down quickly from the pain.

"Don't move darlin you're in the hospital because you were hit by a car." Then it all blasted me at once, Lilly and I. things were over between us. I could no longer feel the pain, as my body went numb from the memory of earlier today.

My tears began to roll down my face and I started sobbing. My dad didn't try to calm me he just caressed my face and let me cry until I fell asleep.

**There it is the 1st ch hope y'all liked it. i'll update after two reviews I promise!**

**-Jadebreeze**


	2. Chapter 2 Angel

**Chapter two**

**Miley's POV**

It's been two weeks since I got out of the hospital and three weeks since Lilly and I broke up. I still wasn't over her. The pain still lingered heavily on my heart. Lilly hooked up with Oliver, so him and I don't really talk to each other anymore. I have lost my tow best friends, so I feel like I have nothing, but my dad is still making me come to school.

But as I thought about my tragic day three weeks ago the memory of the note came back into my head more than a little clearly. The second day in the hospital I had woken to find a cup of coffee on my side table it was fresh and hot made just the way I liked it. (Two teaspoons of creamer, one teaspoon of sugar and a dash of cinnamon.)

I thought at first that maybe it was my dad who had made it but my mind changed when I saw a note next to where my coffee had been, the writing looked girlish, so for an instant I thought it might have been Lilly but as I picked up the note and got a closer look the writing was definitely not hers. It was a very unique looking cursive, it was written in a scarlet colored gel pen.

The note said my name on the outside, I loved the way it was beautifully written but it didn't say whom it was from. I was a bit nervous to open it, but finally got the nerve to open it my hands were shaking. But it read

Dear Miley,

I am so sorry to hear what happened to you, you do not deserve to be in the hospital. And I wanted to say that I am deeply sorry with what happened between you and Lilly. she didn't deserve you, you are a great person, and should be respected, I really like you but I don't think you could like a girl like me, but just know that when you feel alone and feel like you have nothing to live for, that there will always be some one out there that does truly care for you.

Sincerely,

K.

Who was K? I suddenly thought to myself, I pulled the note out of my pocket, and looked at the writing trying to think if I have seen it before, but I had no such luck. I put the note back in my pocket, slammed my locker shut a little harder than I should have and rushed off to my first period. Still thinking about who would have written me that letter.

**Mikayla's POV**

I logged onto my MySpace to check for any updates, and to see if Miley had been on any time soon. But one status caught my eye; it was Lilly's I read it aloud. "Just broke up with the girl of my dreams. But maybe it was the right thing to do." My stomach turned to knots as I let the message register in my mind.

" Stupid bitch!, you broke up with the most wonderful girl on this planet, if you had the nerve to do that then you had no idea what a great person you lost."

I then logged onto my twitter to see if Miley had maybe updated on there.

YES! I screamed inside as I saw that she updated her status, I clicked on it as the new window opened I wanted to cry by what I read, status: At Sea view hospital, not sure how long I'm in for but not only do I have a broken arm and ribs I have a broken heart too. I logged off the computer and rushed up to my room as I through my whole body on my bed and screamed into my pillow. When I was done throwing my little ridiculous fit, I looked over at my alarm clock that read 9:00pm.

So I stayed up the entire night thinking of what I could do for her, just to make her cheer up a bit, then it hit me. I could get give her coffee just the way she liked it. But as I sat there thinking is there anything I could do to let her know that exist? Even for just a minute. And that was what I I stayed up until 2:30am writing her the letter. And I used my absolute best hand writing.

It was about seven AM the next morning that I arrived at the hospital with note and coffee in hand. I walked up to the reception desk and asked the woman who had way to much make up and hairspray today,

" What room may I find Miley Stewart in?" she was pleasant and looked it up with in a few minutes and said

" take the hall to your left, she is in room 150." "Thank you Miss." I said to her and headed off I looked in the slightly opened of her room just in case she was awake, I didn't want her to see me.

But lucky for me she was still asleep, so I walked into her room and set the cup of hot coffee on her side table. Then before I left I took a few moments to admire her beauty, she looked so much like an angel if it weren't for the bruises and cuts all over her face.

They might leave scars. I thought to myself. But I would still love her just as much, I caressed her face softly with my fingers, her skin was as soft as a baby. I got caught up in her beauty as she began to stir; I rushed out of her room as she began to open her eyes. As I stood right outside her door I said.

" I will always love you my angel."

**ok so there you have it the second chapter PLZ R&R! i'll update after 2 more reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 Likable?

**Chapter 3**

**Mikayla's POV**

I looked up as Miley walked into our first period class I left the note on her chair so the teacher wouldn't notice it. She looked surprised when she found the note I left. As she opened it and read it she smiled, and she began to blush.

She looked around quickly as she realized that people might be staring at her, which made her face turn a bright red color.

Adorable, I thought to myself, she was such a kinky down to earth girl, if she knew who I really was she would probably get the impression that I am snobby teen singer.

The teacher Mrs. Nichols walked in right as Miley sat down and I saw that she hid the note in her binder she had been carrying, I saw that the teacher was about to do role call and I just began getting my stuff out.

It was our Mythology class I signed up for it because I thought I would love it and it might be the only class I paid attention in. and I was right I did love it, but I did not pay attention, well I did for about the first two minutes of class on the first day, that was until Miley walked into the room, late because she had been new here and came from Tennessee.

I had loved her since the moment I saw her, I loved her gorgeous green eyes, her long curls of brown hair, and she was just perfect. I wanted to talk to her so badly but I could never get the nerve to do it.

When I thought I had the courage to go up and say hi at lunch I always got intimidated by Lilly and Oliver, so I would hide behind a pole or something, (BTW that was how I knew what Miley liked in her coffee.)_Is that Stalkerish or what? Not that it is supposed to sound like that or anything…. Maybe…..NOT!_

**M****iley's POV**

As I walked into my first period class surprised that I wasn't late for the first time in like forever, I walked over to my assigned seat, and once again I found another note with the same cursive writing that I had found before, but this time it was on the seat of my desk.

Probably so the teacher wouldn't see it. Smart girl who ever she was, or at least I would hope it was girl, I'm pretty sure every one in this school knows I'm gay and if they didn't before they sure know now because lilly posted her shitty sob story on her MySpace and like everyone from Sea View High School is friends with her on there.

And plus I posted like an idiot some shit on there bout the pathetic break up. But as I opened the note and began reading, I started smiling and soon after that blushing.

Dear Miley,

I am glad to see that you are back and well at school again, even though we don't officially know each other, I can truly say that you brighten my day in a way no one else has ever been able to do. I don't want to sound like a stalker or anything, because I can assure you that I am not, lolz. But I have liked you since the day I laid eyes on you and no matter how much I try to go and talk to you, I just get so nervous, but I really would love to meet you and if you would like to meet me then, you can write back to me and give me a meeting place you would feel comfortable at and put the note in locker 145.

Sincerely,

K.

I looked around realizing that I must be looking like an idiot gawking over a note, just then our teacher for Mrs. Nichols walked in I quickly put the note in my binder before she noticed.

And I decided to write the girl back, and lucky for me we were taking notes the whole period so I just wrote her the note then and there._one question though is it bad to fall for someone you haven't even met?_

** ok so there was chapter 3 hope y'all liked it even tho it was kinda short plz R&R!!**


	4. Chapter 4 liar liar

**Chapter 4**

**Miley's POV**

I looked up as the bell rang, letting us know that our first period was done. I hadn't realized how quickly time flew by until that moment. I had been spending, the whole period imagining to myself what my secret admirer looked like. I grabbed my stuff quickly hustling out the door to make sure I wasn't late to my next class, but as I tried to rush out, I ran into a girl, whose books and papers spilled all across the hall way floor.

My face turned red as I began grabbing all of her papers and apologizing so many times that I probably sounded like a babbling idiot.

"Oh my god, I am such a cluts." I said reaching for her last paper. As I grabbed it I noticed that it was written in the same colored gel pen that my note had been written in, at first I thought it was just a coincidence but then I saw the K in the right hand corner, it was written exactly like how it was on my note.

But before she had a chance to notice that I was staring at it, I stood up, and turned to give her, the pile of papers I had gathered. And as I saw her face, I couldn't speak. She was flawless, her brown eyes were gorgeous they sparkled with intensity. Though I knew her for only but a minute (kind of.)

I wanted to lean in and kiss her.

The tardy bell rang and brought out of my trance that only one look of her had put me in. She looked really shy as she spoke.

"Um well I think we better get going to our classes." As she was speaking I could tell that she was trying not to stutter.

"Yeah I guess so huh?"

I looked her right in the eyes as I was speaking and I saw that she longed to speak with me more but she was so unsure, that all she did was nod lightly before walking away. When I arrived to my next class which was geometry, I took a seat in the back where I knew our teacher never really walked by to check on our work.

Plus I wasn't too worried about getting caught because I had an A in this class so he never really looked at my papers much any way. I began on the note.

Dear K,

Hey its Miley, I don't know how else to put it so I will just come out and say it. I know who you are. Well kind of, I don't know your name but I know what you look like. And I would like to get to know you better.

I know that you are kinda shy, but you are beautiful. And to be honest, I couldn't stop staring at you and I knew that you wanted to speak with me after the bell rang. And the same with me, I really do want to get to know you, you seem like a really sweet girl. So if you want I would love to meet up with you after school and we can hang out and talk. And if so then meet me by the main entrance of the court yard.

Sincerely, Miley

Once class let out, I saw that I passed locker 145 on my way to my advisory. I walked over it, and when I realized that no one was paying attention to me, I slipped the note in the locker and walked off. Just as I was about to enter my class room my cell phone went off, the ringer was, if cupid had a heart and I knew that it was just a reminder.

I pulled out my cell to check what it was and as I read what it said my heart sank. I had my Hannah concert tonight in Sacramento so my dad was pulling me out in an hour or less.i had no time to write another note and slip it into her locker.

**Mikayla's POV**

As I walked to my advisory, I stopped by my locker to see if Miley had written back to me. As I opened the door a folded piece of paper landed carefully at my feet. I sucked in my breath, surprised by the fact that she actually wrote me back.

As I read it my eyes watered with joy. She knew who I was and she didn't think that I was freak or that I was ugly and now she wanted to actually meet up with me and talk. It was like a dream come true. And she thought I was beautiful. I was truly stunned.

When school let out I basically flew through the halls to the court yards main entrance. Ten minutes went by and the court yard began to clear out, at first I thought maybe she was just running a bit late or maybe she had to meet up with a teacher. But other possibilities kept running through my

But as the minutes kept going by and still no Miley, I figured that I had been stood up. I got my stuff and walked out of school, and then I decided that I didn't want to go home so I chose to go to the park instead. It was my favorite spot to go when I wanted to be alone and needed to think.

"Why did I think she would actually like me?"

As I thought about it longer and longer, my heart kept hurting worse.

I walked as it began to rain, I sat under my favorite oak tree. I stayed dry only for a few minutes as the rain began pouring through the small red yellow and orange leaves. The wind began to pick up the pace and the rain started to pour down. I should have felt frozen like an ice cube, but instead my body was numb and I felt nothing.

**well there's ch 4 hope y'all like it. srry i havent updated in a while but its hard to do that being so plz R&R!!! I wil update after 2 more reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5 I know Now!

Miley's POV

It's been a crazy night for me; I had to do an encore for the crowd that lasted two hours. I am wiped, but even on the way home in the limo I can't sleep because I am feeling just way too bad. I left Mikayla without telling her that I couldn't make it. She is probably going to hate me now. As I think of her perfect face, my eyes fill with tears. What have I done? What am I thinking; I can't do much with her not knowing that I'm Hannah Montana, I mean I always have something going on. I turned on the radio to get my mind off of the horrible topic.

"I could be so good for you  
I could be your heaven, too --  
If we'd only cross the line  
Where I'm yours and you are mine.  
I would love you all the wayFor forever and a day  
Don't ya know, woh oo who"

" That everyone is a new hit by a new artist who is hitting up the music scene, her name is Mikayla! And now it looks like Hannah has some competition."

I turned off the radio, the more I heard her name the more my heart broke in fear of losing her because of who I am. And isn't it interesting that I have to compete with another pop star with her name? Wonder how well that will work out? I thought to myself. I soon drifted off to sleep, unable to keep my eyes open.

One Week Later…

Okay, so Mikayla has ignored me since I left with out being able to tell her, and really I don't know what to do.

"Hey bud!" I heard my dad yell for me.

"What is it daddy?" I yelled back not wanting to get out of bed considering it was like eleven o'clock "Guess what, Hannah is scheduled to be on T.V with Mikayla!"

The name sliced through my heart like a knife. Oh great! I said to myself. Sure I loved her music but to just talk to _any_ Mikayla was going to be hard.

"Wait, is it official?" He walked into my and sat on my bed and answered.

"Sure is darlin. Did not want to go? I thought you would be happy to go."

I sighed and turned on my side away from my dad. He pushed my hair from my face and kissed my forehead before speaking again.

" It's about your whole Mikayla issue isn't it?"

I groaned inward, wishing he would just stop using her name like crazy. "Yeah." I whispered.

On Set

I walked onto the stage and took a seat. No one else was there yet. Sadly, it felt really lonely with out Lilly or as Hannah would to call her Lola to keep me calm before the show, telling that I would be fine and she would always be there for me when I needed her.

That's when I saw _her_; she brought me back to reality and out of my saddened thoughts. I wanted to practically jump out of my chair and hug her, but I caught myself before I did anything irrational and stupid. "shit." I said under my breath as she took a spot in the chair beside me.

I looked over and said "It is so great to finally meet you! I am a huge fan!"

She looked over me, glared and said. "Yeah, I hate you."

I smiled for a moment and said.

"Thanks! I feel the exact same... what?" Then I realized what she had just said.

"Your voice is stingy, your music is stupid, your outfits makes me wanna puke on them, but it looks like somebody already did."

She went on and on.

"Miss Hannah, I'm taking all your fannahs." She tried to do that whole head swivel thing.

Then I got a word in edge wise and said. "Okay, listen here, little one hit bobble head, the only thing you're taking from me is lessons. Okay, lesson one: THIS is how you do the head thing. Yeah, that's right, I went there!"

"Well, you know where I'm gonna go?"

I sneered and said. "Down the toilet with the rest of your career? Yeah that's right I went there again, and this time, I bought property."

Then her manger decided to come over and talk to me not soon after her and my dad started bickering.

"Back up, kid, don't go shootin' your little tweeny-bopper head off at my client. "

"She started it!" I yelled.l (ok I was in love with the girl that hated Hannah but loved Miley. UGH!!! Why does this have to happen to me?)

And that is when her manager and my dad got into it.

"Yeah, and I am ending it, little soon-to-be used-to-be!"

"Woah, I don't know who put the burr under your saddle, but no one talks to my client that way!"

Then I tried to end it. "It's okay Dad I can handle it."

"You heard her, Z, why don't you wait down by the wagon."

"Excuse me?"

And I failed miserably.

"Oh, and while you're at it, you might wanna shave the ferret off your face, okay? "

"Da-." He cut me off to once again fight with Mikayla's manager.

"I'll shave mine when you shave yours! That's right I went there!"

After that I just couldn't take it any more. "Dad! Let's go!" I yelled which finally got his attention.

I didn't wait to see if he would actually listen to me this time, I just walked out. When were in the limo and on the road he put his arm around me and said. "You okay bud?" I sighed and answered.

"Well besides being trashed by the girl that I like and who likes Miley and not Hannah and besides you and her manager getting into it. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh. So that was her." He said I think mostly to himself but I answered anyway.

"Uh-huh. And now I think I've lost because of who I am, one because of the concert in Sacramento and two because she hates Hannah's guts."  
My stomach was turning into knots and I just didn't know what to do about her anymore. Maybe, I just need to move on.

About an hour later, I got out of the limo and as I was about to close the door, I caught sight of a folded piece of paper in the side of the door, it pained me to reach for it, in fear of what it might say.

Dear Miley,

I know who you are and now I know why you didn't show up. It really pains me to do this, and the only reason I have to do it is because now that I know your secret any one can find out, so it is for the best if we don't talk to each other anymore. And Miley I am so sorry that I had to put you through this, I shouldn't have told you how I felt because now instead of my one broken heart, we have to broken hearts.

Sincerely, K


	6. Chapter 6 Unthinkable possiblilities!

**Chapter 6**

Mikayla's POV

_What have I done_? I asked myself as I opened the front door to my house. Tears were running down my face, and my eyes were bright red, from what I saw as I threw a side ways glance toward the mirror on the way up stairs to my room.

" I'm so stupid!" I yelled not really caring if any one heard me, the world could know how stupid I was and it wouldn't change anything.  
I went to go and cry into my pillow when I noticed that there was a folded piece of paper on the middle of my bed. I opened it and read:

Dear Mikayla,  
I know things are tough for both of us right now but we NEED TO TALK!  
At first I was just going to suck it up and face that we could never be together, but then I realized that I couldn't live with out YOU and so I have decided that I would rather the world know that I am Hannah and that I am gay, than lose the girl that keeps my life together.  
Call me when you get this Please! and if you decide not to then I will accept it and move on.  
Sincerely, Miley

I was shocked. So she did love me as much I loved her, and she was willing to let out her Hannah secret go just to be with me.

I walked over to the receiver and just as I was about to pick up the phone, I heard a tapping sound outside my window, it made me squeak with surprise.

who the heck is at my window? Is someone trying to break in? well if they are it's a stupid thing to knock on my window when I'm in here. Then the person yelled.

" Fuck Mikayla, get over here and open the god damn window!" I rushed over and opened the curtains.

" Miley! What the hell do you think your doing your going to get yourself killed!"

I pulled her up and over the window sill, from the ladder that she decided to perch herself on.  
she was shaking a bit and i helped over over to my bed and let her sit down, though she had a firm grip on my shoulders.

"Miley? Are you okay?" I asked her urgently.  
She took a deep breath and answered " Yeah, I'm just afraid of heights that's all."

"Why didn't you use the door?"  
she looked down at her feet as she spoke. " I thought you wouldn't talk to me if you knew who it was and if it wasn't " Life Threatening" I giggled innocently as she made the air quotes with her fingers.

And then it slam blasted my like I had just been punched in the stomach, but the "pain." was the good kind, almost like butterflies.

" This is the first time we have actually said more than like two words to each other." I said it mostly to myself but she nodded in agreement. I wasn't sure what to say or do next so I took a seat on my bed right beside her.

"So you really don't want to live with out me?" I asked in a tone just above a whisper.  
It was only then that I noticed the little drops rolling down her face and that she was crying.

"Miley." I said and then pulled her into my lap so that her head was resting on my legs. and the rest of her body was sprawled out on my bed in the opposite direction.

"ssshhh." I whispered gently to her. " It's gonna be okay, I promise that I won't leave you."  
she turned her head so that I could see her face and her elusive brown eyes. " How do I know that I can trust you?"  
my simple answer was  
"This."  
And that was when I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead then trailed my way down her face, her cheek, her chin and then I rested ever so lightly on her mouth and then I (speaking for both of us.) wanted more and I kissed her harder deeper.

A few moments later I released her to get a quick breath and she did the same but not long after she pulled me down for another air taking kiss. It felt like forever before we both let each other sit up straight.

Then she looked over at me, her eyes sparkling from the tears that were this time joy and I knew that we belonged together and that no matter what life had planned for us we would always make it through it together.

"I didn't think you were going to call me that's why I came over here."  
" Actually I was picking up the phone right when you knocked on my window."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
" You know? this is a dream come true for me right now." I said to her.  
" Oh really?" she said  
I nodded and answered.  
" This was unthinkable to me at the beginning of the year and now it's like wow."  
she laughed and said.  
" The unthinkable is just a surprise waiting for the right time."  
It made sense. Then her gaze flickered with eagerness and I leaned in and kissed her passionately and let her take control. And I decided to just live in the moment, wishing it would never have to end.

**So there is chapter 6 and possibly the end of the story! If you want the story to go on, I would be glad to continue but I would love some ideas as to how to continue also thanks for reading PLZ R&R!!!!!**

**-Jadebreeze**


End file.
